


To Un-Love You

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a cheating bastards and un - loving them.. with a little help of a good friend... and maybe something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Un-Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and its' characters; I own only the plot of this story and the OOC quirks characters seem to acquire when I am writing them out /Sulks/  
> Oh, and the song is To Un – Love You, by Elise Estrada.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout Out: This was accidental plot bunny that bit me, when I was listening to the song, and I just HAD to write the accompanying piece of story. Hope you enjoy!

It was a warm evening, people were chatting and laughing, but one girl had had enough.

Her warm, brown eyes were sad, but resigned. She was petite, not particularly beautiful -in fact if she had to be described, she was almost ordinarily looking. She was dressed onto faded blue jeans trousers and a sleeveless black tank top with silvery motif of camellias. In fact, if it weren't for gentle swell upon her chest, the people would deem her for a very effeminate boy.

Her hair was longer, but still in spikes, although it lost it's appearance of wild bird's nest. Now it looked messy on purpose.

She looked resignedly at the entrance of a known club.

In there, was her cheating boyfriend, with his newest 'conquest'.

She had thought he would have stopped with his dalliances, once they were together. In fact, she believed his promises that she would be his only one. For some time, she was happy with him. They were together most of the time, as if stuck with super-glue. She didn't listen to her friends who were warning her of Agon's tendency to fly from blossom to blossom, so to speak.

The first time, she couldn't believe. She had cried up a storm in her room. _How could he? Was I not enough for him?_ Those two questions were ringing in her head incessantly, tormenting her. Still, she accepted him back, when he had appeared on her doorstep, cute as a puppy, and with a bouquet of red roses.

She was a fool.

There was the next time, and the next and the next…and she became tired with her heartache. She loved him, but obviously, he didn't love her. Not like she wished him to. And tonight, she would cut her bonds.

Gulping slightly, she entered the club, feeling as if she was going toward her execution.

Agon was having a blast. He had a cute girl on his arm, a buxom blonde bombshell with seductive green eyes, his girlfriend knew nothing about his escapades, and he would get a double portion of his 'nookie time', so to speak.

He grinned a small, lecherous grin.

Oh yes, his evening was turning out to be fantastic.

The 'girl for the evening' was looking at him with besotted eyes, as did many before her.

At first, she was unyielding to his charms, but that only fired him up. To have this ice queen beneath him, at his mercy…. Was a heady feeling.

And of course, they had to have karaoke evening. Some singers were good, some were bad, and there were specimens that were just too horrible.

Usually, Agon would have ignored them, but with the conquest half -done, he just relaxed and listened with amusement to the wanna-be singers.

"Good evening again,, ladies and gentlemen, that was Kimiko with her song, "Another World", the announcer patted the blushing pudgy girl on her shoulder lightly. "for the next song we have…Sena…" he furrowed his eyebrows as there wasn't any surname. "… with her song…" he ended, perplexed. It was almost unheard of, to not tell upright, which song would someone sing.

Agon's blood froze.

It was some other Sena, right? There were many people with same name as his girlfriend, right? _Right?_

The petite form of a girl on the podium shattered his delusions.

He watched as she lifted up her petite face toward the blinding lights.

…. It was her.

_Damn it._

Sena gulped. This was it, there was no way back out. She gulped the sound noisy to her ears. Smiling feebly, she began.

"Hello, I will sing for my…' - she choked slightly, - ' boyfriend. I hope he has a wonderful time with his new girl. "She nodded to the band, which began to play an upbeat rhythm.

' _Shit, Shit shitshitshit….She knew….'_ Agon gulped.

Sena was a gentle girl. She was terribly simple-minded, and most of all, she forgave almost too easily.

So, why did he have a feeling that wasn't the case anymore?

Sena closed her eyes, listening to the beat and began .

_Unfair... Unreal  
I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal_

She sang, unaware of the gaping people who listened to her. She was here to shake those feelings out of her, and _damn, it_ , that was her moment!

The music swirled around her, when she concluded the first part almost lovingly….

_That'd be one way…_

… if her voice weren't so bitter.

… _To Un-Love you_

Agon was frozen. That…. Was that the meek girl he called his girlfriend?

The beat was merciless, driving her on, despite the burning something in her chest.

That wasn't her heart, was it?

After all, he _did_ shatter it into the millions of pieces.

She moved on, turning around, showing the enraptured audience her slender back, as she carded left hand through her hair.

She spewed out the next verses, soft and bitter...

_Undressed  
Unkind  
That I can't you erase from my mind_

Turning around, she looked straight into those eyes she so loved, and still had a small fondness for them.

Agon watched her, as she sinuously turned around, a temptress… a broken temptress…. _HIS_ temptress….

Not anymore.

Those eyes that stared into his, were resigned, crushed under the weight of his betrayals. Those big, liquid caramel eyes were frozen in pain.

The dread-haired man wanted to stand up, wanted to take her into his embrace, and wanted to… what?

_That'd be another way…_

She sang on, forcing herself to go onward, to survive through that.

… _To Un-Love you_

She was beautiful, he noted. Even in her sorrow, she was…something else, something more than all those girls in there.

Agon was fool to give her up with his careless actions.

Talking about Agon – the boy was white as a sheet, and the man noted with a bitter smirk, how he squirmed on his seat.

Foolish boy.

He turned to stare at the broken-hearted girl once more.

She got his respect on the field, and more.

It was amusing, that no-one knew about her being a girl until that day….

…it was the biggest secret that even Hiruma didn't know. So it was understandable that they were shell – shocked the Eyeshield 21 was a girl.

It reassured many a boys, that they were indeed straight, and not bent… with Sena's boyish tendencies, and boy's uniform, they understandably thought that Sena was a guy… so they were relieved and confused at the same time.

Confused, because they didn't know how to act around her anymore. Well, Karin was over the moon to have another girl to talk about football, of course.

He didn't approve of her being with Agon…. however, if that made her happy…

And it broke his heart, to listen to her words, jagged as a pieces of fine crystal, being flung on the floor, to shatter and then glisten in their sharp beauty.

_Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay, beggin' me to stay  
my self-respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away, so_

Sena was getting into it, something easing in her chest…. If just a little.

Of course, it would hurt. She smiled a bitter smile, as she thought about all those words, about all those red roses…

However, it was now her turn… to break off.

Of course, she wished, it was just a dream, an ugly, surreal dream, that she would laugh off when she would wake up in his strong arms….

But life was unkind, and this was real.

The pain was real.

She launched on to sing a chorus, her voice rising up, broken and whole, following the merciless tempo of music, bloody paw prints on the frozen snow.

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say - do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry_

Agon gulped. He knew all too well how many nights she cried over his unfaithful ways, how many times she forgave him….

However, when he looked in those eyes, they were glazed with pain, and burning resolve…

To Un – Love him.

And that made him cold inside.

The audience was trapped within her voice, they couldn't go away, even if they wanted to, he noted absently.

_It's gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to Un-Love you... to Un-Love you_

Sena had amazing strength, he knew that. However, her strength was not physical.

Heck, if anyone, he knew that the best.

On the field, she had only her speed, to avoid being crushed into the ground, and even then…

… even then, she allowed herself to be crushed, all to protect the ball.

She had determination to stand her ground, to go against impossible odds, and make dreams into reality

He smiled at the fragile girl who was singing her heart out, a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Even if she was shattered now….

She would pick herself up, and go on, better and wiser than before.

That much he knew.

_Until  
I heal  
I wish that I could freeze every thing I feel_

Sena sang on, all too aware of her bleeding heart.

It hurt so much, and she really wanted to freeze her emotions…

_That'd be one way  
To Un-Love you_

She had enough. She had been patient; she had been forgiving…maybe too much. Agon-kun…no, Agon-san…

… She still loved him…

_Emotions  
Unknown  
In fact they'd only turn me into stone_

She wished to be one of those robots, as not to be bothered with emotions.

They were a destructive force, that was gnawing her up, making her cry at the memories of Agon… san, and them being together, versus the ones she had seen him cheating on her.

_And that'd be, another way  
To Un-Love you_

She tenderly, viciously stripped her heart of those bothersome emotions in that song, and yet, they still burned, they still stung, like a gaping wound that was cleaned out with the medicine as to prevent infection.

_Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay, beggin' me to stay  
my dignity is tellin' me  
I gotta walk away, so_

She was beautiful, Agon noted. Why didn't he saw that before?

He didn't want to…

He looked at the girl he had picked up for the evening, and frowned.

She was fake.

Not like Sena.

She giggled coquettishly, Sena laughed from her heart.

She wore revealing clothes; Sena wore simple, everyday clothes… Yet, she managed to outshine the blonde somehow.

Her kisses were… artificial.

Sena may be clumsy, but at least her kisses were honest.

Sena sang on.

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say - do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
Its gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to Un-Love you.. to Un-Love you_

Bloody paw prints on the snow, the burning bitterness in her chest, the feeling of defeat, so strong as to make her want to howl helplessly against the lonesome moon…

Smiling a small, bitter smile, she looked into those eyes once again.

She could rant about unfairness of it all, she could be spiteful and make a biggest bitch-fest ever seen….

_I've gotta look you in the eye and tell the world the biggest lie  
What choice do I have  
When you hurt me so bad  
Wrecked everything we had  
So.._

He hurt her, plain and simple. And she allowed him to do so.

Well, not anymore.

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to Un-Love you_

She smiled a small, true smile. It was still broken a little, and he knew that Sena would need some time to heal the wounds on her heart.

But she would survive. She would stand up again, and she would love again…

… and he would be with her every step on the way.

She was worth it.

He listened to her voice.

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say - do what I gotta do  
I'm gonna break what I gotta break - cause you were untrue  
I'm gonna hurt  
I'm gonna cry  
It's gonna tear me up inside  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to Un-Love you ... to Un-Love you_

Agon was frozen. Something in his chest twanged painfully as she concluded her song.

She… She… Gave up.

He lost her.

Forever.

And he didn't like it.

Sena smiled as she bowed, listening to a thunderous applause, before sneaking out of the club.

She felt better than she did in the entire last month. Of course, she still felt sad because Agon cheated on her, but no more.

She was free.

"Sena! Sena!" She stiffened as she heard him call to her. There was desperation in his voice, something that surprised her.

She blinked at him. "Yes, Agon?" She gulped; that would be the decisive turn.

He stopped in front of her, his eyes wide with panic.

"Look, Sena… I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry…"

Sena felt a ball of bitterness lodge in her throat. She gulped, as she looked into his eyes.

"You are sorry, Agon-san?" she asked him, her voice feeling like cold, grating ashes on his tongue. Inhaling shakily, she said.

"I am sorry too. I am sorry I had trusted you enough to give you second chance." She chuckled a self – deprecating laugh.

"I am a selfish person, Agon – san… I wanted you for myself, and only for myself. I hoped too much…. for you to give up your girls for me."

"But I can change, Sena – chan, please.." Agon begged her, his gray eyes pleading.

Sena shook her head. "But not for me, Agon…never for me. I…. love you. Maybe… too much…"

Agon moved to touch her, but she easily evaded him. "Sena…" his voice became frustrated. Those caramel – colored eyes watched him, sorrowful and resigned. "Damn it, Sena! Quit with those theatrics…!"

Sena only watched him. Then, she spoke. "No, Agon. We're through. "

"But, Sena… You still love me…" Agon managed to get out. Sena nodded. "Yeah. But I don't trust you anymore. You broke my heart one time too many." She gulped.

Agon stared at her, horrified. This time… this time, there won't be a second chance. Not anymore.

This girl, standing in front of him… somehow captured his heart. She was so shy, soft – spoken, and so… ordinarily looking… and yet….so strong.

Other girls would have thrown a temper – tantrum, they would bawl, they would accused him of being a heartless bastard…

But not Sena.

She had patience of a saint, what with his shenanigans. Now, she was breaking up with him, citing that she was too selfish, too greedy – and yet, Agon now wanted to have that greediness for himself….wanted to have her for himself, and himself only.

"I – I wish you happiness… "She trailed off. "You will find a right girl for you, someday…that wouldn't be like me." She paused. "That would be generous enough to let you… have your fun."

Agon watched her smile a small, watery smile at him. His heart constricted at the heartbreaking sight.

She bowed to him. "Sayonara, Agon-san."

Turning around, he watched her walk away and feeling as if he had lost something irreplaceable.

Sena broke into run, and finally allowed tears to slide down her face.

Why… why it was so hard to un-love that bastard!

She choked a sob.

Sure, she was free now…. However, her heart was still with that son-of-a-bitch, and that _hurt!_

"I wonder… if I made the right choice…" She muttered thickly.

She plopped on the grass, unmindful of the stains that would grace her butt later.

Besides, what did it matter?

She bawled as a wounded animal, tears flowing freely now.

He followed her at a safe distance. His heart constricted with pain at her misery.

' _Well, fuck it.'_

Determinedly, he marched up to her.

Or better, he sneaked up to her, gently embracing her shuddering frame.

She was so out of it she allowed him to hold her for a long time, before she came to herself.

She stiffened.

"Sena?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Ya – Yamato-kun?" she squeaked out.

He smiled at her wide, red-rimmed eyes and runny nose.

In his eyes, she was beautiful.

"Um… Hello?" His tongue was being strangely uncooperative, and to the top of it all, he felt his cheeks heating up.

Sena stared at Yamato, who was blushing up a storm, entranced.

"Um…Wh – What are you doing here?" She managed to get out. She blushed as she sniffled out.

"Oh… "Yamato started. He turned to rummage around his pockets a little. "Well, here you go..." he passed her a handkerchief.

Sena blushed. "T – Thank you." She stammered out, as she shyly took the handkerchief."

Yamato nodded. "No problem, Sena – kun." Sena giggled at his use of the male suffix. Yamato coughed. "Um, well..." He secretly smiled at seeing Sena in a better mood.

"I saw you running in a distress and I followed you…" He muttered out, uncomfortable.

Large caramel – colored eyes blinked. "You… did?"

Yamato nodded, smiling.

Sena flushed a shy blush.

Maybe un – loving that bastard wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be….

**_/OWARI/_ **

 


End file.
